Ouch: Playing with My Sight
by holdonbaby
Summary: Rin performs autofellatio and accidentally bites off his own cock with his shark teeth. NOT. Rin jacks off. That's pretty much all that happens. But it is hot. Yeah, it's definitely hot.


**Masturbating, fingering, SMUT, OH MY!**

* * *

"Oi, Nitori," Rin muttered while slinging his backpack over his desk chair and flicking the light switch, "leave the light off when it's this late, I'm not nocturnal." _Shit I'm tired. Practice went way too long. _"You got it?" he said louder, but received no answer. _Hmm maybe he's taking a shit. _But to his surprise, the bathroom door was ajar, swinging open when he knocked on it. The light was off and the only sound was their leaky shower dripping in its usual un-eco-friendly way. _I told him to put a work order in for that._

"Oi! Nitor-" he growled but stopped abruptly when he saw that Nitori's toothbrush wasn't in its usual place and then bopped himself on the forehead for forgetting the one sided conversation his roommate had had with him earlier that day.

"_I'm going out of town tonight, Matsouka-senpai. If you need me I'll have my cell and of course I always check my e-mail, you're even starred as an important person on my gmail account! I'll be gone two nights, my mom and dad want to take me out for my birthday. I wish you could come…" _At that point Rin had stopped listening. He hated the way Nitori gushed over him so unashamedly, almost to the point of obsession. Hell, the brat practically wrote love letters on his Facebook wall. Rin always deleted them, of course, but he was hardly ever _on _Facebook so by the time he finally logged in the damage was done. Usually Makoto commented on Nitori's posts, saying weird things like _"Rin is a great friend," or "We all get along so well!" or "It's great to have you back in town, Rin," _obviously trying to make Nitori's awkward notes less uncomfortable, but his efforts just made the situation weirder and eventually resulted in the entire Samezuka swim team thinking Rin was gay.

* * *

Rin stretched out on his bed, one arm folded behind his head and the other draped carelessly across his stomach. Remembering that he was still wearing his tank, he half sat up and wormed out of it. He usually slept in his tank and basketball shorts, but since Nitori wasn't here he decided to take advantage of the opportunity and lose all the clothes. Smirking to himself, he kicked out off his boxers and catapulted them across the room, snorting in satisfaction when they landed on Nitori's desk lamp.

_Damn I'm sexy. _He was used to letting his hubris get the best of him as he admired himself, running his slender fingers in the various dips and crevices of his muscled body. He felt his dick twitch at the contact, _his own goddamn contact, _andthe almost ever-present itch for pleasure began. _God dammit why am I always horny? It's already half hard, shit, do I live in a constant state of semis? _The itch was getting stronger as he messed with it and he let out an exasperated sigh as he realized for the twentieth time that being a seventeen-year-old guy sucked. _Mmm, sucking…god dammit Rin!_ He mentally scolded himself for being so lewd._ Fuck, I'll just stroke it a little bit and then calm down. Masturbating is stupid. And I'm tired._

He didn't really think that masturbating was stupid, though. He just hated that it often made him a slave to his own body. In the mornings he'd sometimes wake up so hard that it hurt, skin prickling and nipples perked, but he could rarely do anything about it because Nitori would be buzzing around the room, chattering to himself and attempting to strike up a conversation with his tsundere roommate. This almost always failed, of course, cause _Nitori is an annoying bitch, _and since Rin wasn't one to nonchalantly walk around with a boner in front of his roommate, he'd have to awkwardly stay in bed until the retard got distracted by Facebook, then seize the opportunity to make a mad dash for the shower while his oblivious roommate stalked his profile yet again.

Now he was getting annoyed, less by the fact that he almost always had that annoying person around and more by the fact that even while thinking about his unfortunate circumstances, he had a screaming hard-on.

_God dammit! Am I this pathetic? _he thought as he gave into putting a little more pressure on his dick. _No lube, no lube. If I get lube, I'm done for, _then stopping for a second and looking at his fingers, the downward spiral began. _Maybe if I just lick them for a little more comfort…I don't want to irritate the skin. _

"That's better," he sighed as he continued to play with himself, gaze wandering around the moonlit room. His desk. Nitori's desk. Nitori's lamp with the underwear on it. His books. The bathroom door. His manga. Haru's goggles. _Shit, I need to give those back. I guess I can do it when I see him next…_

His thoughts stretched father apart as he began to squeeze harder and buck lightly with the rhythm. _Shit, am I really doing this? I should be out having sex with girls, not jerking myself off like some pervy thirteen year old. _But even with his mental reprimanding, he knew was falling, giving in again, speeding up his movements by the minute. When he first lay down on his bed, all he thought he wanted was to be asleep by now, but all he _actually_ wanted was to be doing exactly what he was doing…. _But maybe with some lube…._he thought as he sheepishly reached for the bottle. _I'm a slut, _he almost thought aloud as he squeezed generous amounts onto his hand, so much so that he had to wipe the extra off on the other.

"Fuck." It felt too good. He moaned again, the sound of his own voice making his groin extra warm. "Shit, I'm a fucktar-" his words cutting off as an unexpected bolt of pleasure coursed through him, making him unconsciously flip on his stomach in his favourite position, butt in the air and hand snaked under his chest, stroking harder than before. _I really want to…fuck no…Fuck. No. _Eyeing his free hand, he rubbed his slick fingers together and entertained the thought of what they would feel like inside of him. _No way. I am not that desperate. No._

He tried to think back to the last time he had jerked it. It made him feel like less of a pervert if he could at least remember a day in the recent past where he _hadn't _done it. _Today is Wednesday, yesterday I didn't get back till like 1:30 in the morning so I was too exhausted, and Monday….oh yeah, Monday I was sick. Does that mean that I haven't done it since Sunday? _Breathing a sigh of relief and slowing his movements, he tried to pinpoint where he had been. _That's it, it was after I took a shit on Sunday morning. "_Ah, fuck it," he growled as his deftly moved his free hand towards his buttcrack. _I guess I can indulge for a minute. I mean, I haven't even jerked off for like three days. _

Masturbating is masturbating, but Rin knew full well that doing it in a cramped dorm bathroom that smelled faintly of chlorine and toilet water was not on par with doing it in ones own bed in an empty room. _May as well take full advantage, I guess._

Even with his index finger coated in lube, touching his asshole felt weird. He didn't particularly like the invaded feeling he had when he brushed his fingers against it, so in his typical aggressive fashion he decided to use full force and jam the first finger in. "Shhhhit…" he whispered, more surprised than aroused as he began moving it inside, trying to find his sweet spot. _God dammit, I should have asked someone with experience for tips on how to do this, _but then imagining how awkward it would be to talk to Haru or Makoto about it, he discarded the idea immediately. _I already have a thing for Haru…that'd be sketch as hell if I asked him. Yeah, nevermind. Personal experience is best._

He had fingered himself a couple of times in the past but had never managed to get more than two in. The whole thing sort of freaked him out, but figuring now was as good a time as ever to add a third, he decided to introduce the next two at the same time.

"Fucking hell!" he yelled, unable to tell whether it hurt or felt good. _How the hell is this supposed to be enjoyable? It feels like I'm giving myself a prostate exam._

Noticing that he'd completely forgotten about his dick, he grabbed the bottle of lube with his free hand and quickly squirted out more, trying to get back to his erection off before it went completely soft. To his surprise, it was still hard. _It's…harder than it was a couple of minutes ago. What the hell?_ _Shit, I didn't even need lube, _he thought as he felt his warm precum around the head. _God I'm such a slut. I'm pathetic. _

"Mmm!" he groaned, his fingers were starting to feel good inside of him as they got closer to grazing his sweet spot. He pushed against them harder, _I might as well give in to being disgusting. _Thoughts of how miserable he'd feel after this mixed in with the thoughts of how good he felt right now, and he began to thrust harder into his hand, rocking back on his fingers each time he pulled away.

Rin had always had a kink for shame. He hated to admit it, but he got off on it like nothing else. Being forced to jack off in front of someone, being seduced by someone that he didn't want to be, and when he was younger the inevitable guilt he would feel for fear that he wasn't upholding his religion. The last one didn't bother him much anymore, but he was almost certain that after this adventure he'd be feeling some shame, if only because now he was more certain than ever that he definitely wasn't straight.

"Haru, tell me how disgusting I am," he moaned, voice hoarse, tears dotting his eyelashes and sweat glistening on his moonlit skin. _He's standing in front of me and he can't bring himself to look away he's so disgusted by me. He'll never talk to me again. God, I hate myself. _"Tell me how sick it is that I'm jerking myself off to you hating me, God, fuck…" his voice crapped out as he was overtaken by another wave of pleasure. _Sick, sick, I have no fucking self-control, _he thought, not realizing that he had said the last two words out loud. _Shit, if I cum like this I'll feel awful, I've gotta pull my fingers out, I've gotta stop this. _

Rin tried to pull out and slow down his movements, but each time he moved forward with the intention of removing his fingers, the urge to slam back on them grew greater, and he couldn't stop himself from burying them in with each frantic thrust, over and over. "God dammit I'm gonna fucking cum. I'm gonna fucking…"

"_Clink."_

His entire body froze, hand still squeezing his dick, fingers midway in his ass. _Fuck, did I just hear someone on the top bunk? _He almost said aloud since he'd gotten used to using his voice. But he room was silent, and as Rin waited, unmoving, his heartbeat began to slow. _Goddamn, I could've sworn I heard something drop from the top bunk. _Not daring to look above for apprehension that somehow Nitori was there, he removed his fingers and quickly rolled over on his side. _Shit, that'd be awful, _he almost muttered, shuttering at the thought. _There's no way he could be here though! The room was empty when I walked in and no one has come in since I've been here. _The impossibility of someone being there wasn't enough to calm him, and he suddenly felt way less gutsy than he had in the beginning of the whole escapade. _God, I'd be so embarrassed if he heard all of this, I don't think I could ever look him in the face again._ _I'm just gonna go to sleep. It's probably better that I stop now anyway. _

But as he lay in his bed, eyes closed, he couldn't get the thoughts out of his mind. Haru scowling, never talking to him again, calling him a _desperate whore_. He turned to his other side but the movement grazed his still straining erection against the sheets, reminding him again of how horny he was. _Shit. _He moved again, this time shifting one of his pillows between his legs, humping it softly. _Maybe I can finish this off quietly. I'm close as it is. _He imagined the feeling he used to have of being caught by his parents like he was multiple times as a little kid and the disapproving looks they would give him when they confronted him about it later. _It's dirty, _they would say, _you're not supposed to do that until you're much older and married. _But he would do it anyway, secretly, desperate to cum and then crushed by shame after.

His quiet humping became faster and heavier, and before he knew it the pillow was no longer enough and he was on his stomach again, half lubed fingers in his ass, other hand frantically stroking, then jerking his leaking cock. The bed was shaking, the metal posts creaking as what was left of his self-control gave way, and for one split second he thought he heard breathing, heavy, from the top bunk but shoved the thought from his mind and continued masturbating.

But the thought came back, and to his chagrin, the idea of _Nitori_ of all people listening to him masturbate turned him on like nothing else. _Maybe he's even doing it too. Maybe he's doing it to me. God, I'm going to hell. I'm going to hell I'm going to hell I'm going to hell. _

"I'm sick, I'm going to die, fuck, I should hang myself for this., ah ah!" he moaned, his voice thick. _I hate myself. I'm an animal. I'm so hard, so so hard, I'm leaking all over, my ass is in heaven, I'm thinking about my best friend and my roommate and I deserve to be burned at the stake. _

He felt it building up, the blood rushing from his brain to dick, his muscles clenching and threatening to seize if he didn't finish it off quickly, and just as he was about to cum he heard a whisper.

"Matsouka."

And then he was coming on his sheets, and right before his voice left him he shouted "Fuck, fuck, Haru, you made me cum, you made me cum, you made me…" and his shouts became rasps then whispers as he slowed his movements and collapsed on his bed, face buried in pillow and panting. His arms were trembling and his breath was quick, even the butterfly stroke couldn't get his cardio up this much. Exhausted and still buzzing, Rin managed one last thought before he fell dead asleep.

_Fuck, that was good._

* * *

The next thing he heard was his alarm blasting in his face. Rolling over half-heartedly, he bolted awake when he saw what the numbers read. 9:45 am. _Swim practiced started a half hour ago. Shit, should I even go? _He thought as he unconsciously began sliding on his jammers. _Maybe I can text Nitori and tell him I'll be late…_he thought, then remembering that Nitori was out of town he recalled last night in one fell swoop.

"God dammit."

_I have the stupidest fantasies, _he thought while spotting the underwear he'd thrown on his roommate's lamp and flinging it into the dirty clothes hamper.

Deciding to try to make the end of practice, he grabbed his backpack and scanned the room one last time to make sure he had everything before heading towards the door. Normally he packed his backpack the night before, but since things got so…steamy…last night, he hadn't been able to do that. _Goddamn hormones. _

Just as Rin reached for the metal door latch, he heard the sliding of a keycard. _What the hell? _

"Who… " he said just before the oak door swung open.

"Ma...Matsouka-senpai!" Nitori stuttered, face going red faster than litmus paper in an acidic pool.

Both stared at each other in a mixture of shock, embarrassment, and total speechlessness as they each stumbled for words.

The silence that passed was so thick that the vow between them not to break it was almost telepathic. Nitori shuffled his feet, scraping one shoe on top of the other, and Rin fidgeted with the chain on his wallet, hoping to actually find something wrong with it so he could get out of this horrific situation.

"Nitori!" Rin said, trying to sound confident and failing, "You're back…early." _Oh hell no. __**Hell. No. **_

"Umm…" Nitori said, bravely breaking the silence, "I'm…not leaving until tomorrow."

_Well shit._

* * *

**A/N: Base on this fan art: post/61726885612/but-nitori-is-a-respectful-kohai-that-admires-his**

**Hehehehehehe I can't believe I spent my snow day doing this thing. GOODBYE FRIENDS.**


End file.
